Even in the game field, battle games have been popularized recently by virtue of widespread internet. Examples of popular battle game are board games, such as shogi (Japanese chess), chess, and igo (Game of go). The reason why board games are so popular is that delays in processing occur due to transmission speed (rate).
The above problem is presently solved to some degree.
On the other hand, battle games such as igo and shogi that are performed in the real world can produce not only such pleasures of purely playing game with a high skill-level competitor and receiving a reward by participating in a tournament, etc., but also such a different pleasure that can be obtained by exposing one player's game circumstances to the other player's eyes (i.e., one player's game is watched by the other player). That is, there are pleasures of cheering up a certain game player while watching the game, and studying game attack methods while watching its game circumstances.
However, existing battle games using network fail to provide the so-called game-watch mode. Therefore, the fact is that the above battle game pleasures in the real world are unachievable by any battle game on network which is performed between game players at remote locations.